1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless terminal, and more particularly to a wireless terminal which can automatically and suitably set various selectable functions of the wireless terminal according to a user's preferences, and a method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a wireless terminal has various functions which can be set and adjusted by a user, such as a bell volume adjusting function, an LCD contrast adjusting function, and a bell/vibration shifting function. Usually, the user properly sets such functions according to his/her time and place of use of the terminal.
For example, the LCD contrast adjusting function enables a user of the wireless terminal to optionally set and adjust contrast of an LCD screen to a desired level. Likewise, the bell volume adjusting function and bell/vibration shifting function also enable the user to optionally set and adjust the bell sound to a desired volume or optionally shift a ringer mode of the terminal between a bell mode and a vibration mode.
However, in the case where the LCD contrast is set and adjusted by the user, the user has to adjust the LCD contrast whenever the intensity of light in the vicinity of the terminal changes. Further, the user may often have to adjust the bell volume or shift the ringer mode of the terminal between the bell and vibration modes according to time and place of use, even after the user has already set the bell volume and the ringer mode of the terminal.